I'm sorry for not telling to you
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: What would you tell to your friends if you knew that you will die soon? (slight AU)


**Hello! I know that I should be writing Hämnd or The Peaceful Days of Happiness (Or actually I should be doing my homework...) but I just have a horrible writer's block... I should complete ****The Peaceful Days of Happiness before writing Hämnd (since Hämnd can contain spoilers for TPDoH...) WhatdoIdoooooo!? Somebody, please help me...**

******And, well... I really don't have anything to say about this... It just popped into my head... It's slight AU (or may alternate timeline... I don't know which one is the appropriate word...) Special thanks for Daxelli who gave this the name :)**

******But please go on!**

* * *

It had been a very peaceful day. The spring had just started and bishop Labrador had had so much work with mending the flowers that he hadn't had any time to listen to the nagging voice that had been ringing in his head for all day. In the evening he finally had time to rest and listen to the voice that told him to close his eyes for a while. He obeyed the voice and suddenly his darkened vision was filled with pictures of the future that he sometimes could foresee. When the vision had ended, Labrador's eyes opened too quickly and he was panting. He buried his face into his palms and started trembling. After being there for some time, he heard somebody coming into the greenhouse where he was sitting. He couldn't care so he didn't stand up and he wished that he was in a place that was good enough for hiding from the person who was coming to the greenhouse.

"Labrador!" Castor's voice called him gently. "Where are you? Don't tell me that you fell asleep again."

_Oh, how I wish that I just was asleep, Castor_, Labrador thought and let his tears fall. He buried his face into his hands and started shaking again.

"Labrador, where are you?" Castor called again and this time his voice was worried. "I'm worried about you! Tell me where you are! I really am worried!"

_I can't show myself, Castor_, Labrador thought. _Not in this condition..._

"What's wrong?" Castor's gentle voice asked above Labrador. "Did you see something?"

Labrador nodded quietly and continued shaking. Castor stroked gently Labrador's hair and hummed silently one of the church songs. After just staying there for a while, he stopped humming and opened his mouth.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Was it about what you saw?"

"Y...Yes" Labrador sobbed.

"What did you see?" Castor asked.

"I...I saw that a warsfeil will come here", Labrador whispered. "He would come here into this greenhouse and do something to the flowers here. Then he would leave and I would come here like always..." Labrador stopped and tried to breathe.

"What would happen after that?" Castor asked even though he was pretty sure what would happen after that.

"T...The flowers would suddenly attack me and I would just lay there", Labrador whispered. "There would be so much blood... I don't want to die like that! I just don't want to..."

"It's alright, Lab", Castor murmured as he gently hugged Labrador. "I'll never let you die. Never."

Labrador started sobbing as he shifted his position so that he was even more near to Castor. He trembled so much that even Castor was shaking a bit. Castor tightened his grip on Labrador a bit so that his trembling would decrease. Labrador hiccupped a bit and Castor stroked his hair.

"I'll protect you, Lab", Castor whispered as he buried his face into Labrador's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of flowers. "No matter what happens, I'll stay with you. Always and forever."

"T...Thank... You", Labrador hiccupped.

Castor smiled and stood up. He took Labrador's hand and helped him up. Labrador dried his eyes and tried to smile at Castor but the traces of his tears were still there so Castor hugged him again. Labrador smiled a bit and then followed Castor to the great hall for dinner. He ate his eye fish stew so slowly that Frau realized that something was wrong with his great friend. After the lunch Frau went to talk to Labrador to find out what was wrong with Labrador.

"What's wrong, Lab?" Frau asked and ruffled Labrador's hair so that it was even more a bird's nest than Frau's usually was. It scared Frau a bit that Labrador didn't react at all.

"It's nothing", Labrador mumbled and didn't even look at Frau.

"Lab, you can't say 'it's nothing' and look like that", Frau said gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I... I saw something", Labrador whispered. Frau tried peeking even a glance of Labrador's expression but when Labrador saw him he jumped almost a meter away and grabbed his stomach. He shook violently so Frau decided to grab his left shoulder.

"Lab, you're not alright", Frau said. "Let's go into the garden."

"NO!" Labrador exclaimed. "I... I don't want to go there... Not now..."

Frau looked worriedly at his friend. He could see that his friend wasn't alright. Labrador was even paler than normally and he didn't want to go near the plants. He didn't even react when Frau ruffled his hair. (Labrador usually squeaked cutely always when his hair was being ruffled, which made Frau want to ruffle Labrador's hair every time he saw his friend.)

Frau and Labrador walked to Razette's fountain and when Frau tried to sit on its edge, he suddenly fell into the water. Labrador smiled at him sadly but he didn't even chuckle like he usually did when Frau did something stupid. Frau climbed up and saw Labrador's sad expression. He threw some water at Labrador but the latter didn't react at all. He just started at Frau.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Frau asked. "I hate it when you or glasses are like that."

Labrador's eyes opened a bit more when he heard Frau mentioning Castor. He looked around a bit.

"Where... did you see Castor?" he asked and grabbed his stomach again. He looked like he would cry at any point.

"I didn't see him", Frau said. "Should we go somewhere else?"

"Your room", Labrador whispered. "There are no flowers, right?"

"Y... Yeah... There's none..." Frau said.

"Let's go there", Labrador whispered.

"Why don't you want to go near flowers?" Frau asked.

"I… Just… Please don't ask", Labrador whispered and started trembling. "If you really need to know, ask Castor."

"Okay", Frau smiled and started leading Labrador to his room. When they had entered and Frau had locked the door, Labrador sat on a tiny corner and Frau crouched down in front of him.

"Can you tell me now what's wrong?" Frau asked. Labrador looked at his friend sadly before saying anything.

"If you knew beforehand that you would die… What exactly would you tell to your friends?" Labrador said quietly. Frau's eyes widened and he started stuttering.

"You… Does that mean…? No… It can't be… Does it mean that _you're_ going to die?"

Labrador nodded slowly and started shaking. A soft sob escaped from his lips and soon Frau's room was filled with Labrador's sobbing. Frau hugged Labrador and tried to rub his back comfortingly. He hummed a soft lullaby so that Labrador would calm down from his hysterics.

"It's alright, Lab", Frau mumbled. "Is it okay if I go get Castor?"

"Yes", Labrador sobbed. "Please do it."

"I'll be away for only few minutes", Frau said and ruffled Labrador's hair. Labrador stayed in that tiny corner when Frau left the room.

After Frau had left, Labrador stood up and looked out of the window. He didn't even care even though his tears were streaming down on his face. He just wanted to remember that scene. He wanted to remember everything from his life as bishop Labrador. He didn't want to be Ilyusha Krat anymore. He wanted to be bishop Labrador and remember every single moment of his life in that church. He didn't want to die but he knew that Profe's predictions couldn't be changed. He knew that it couldn't be changed and that he would eventually have to leave Castor and Frau and that hurt him so much.

"I'm so sorry", Labrador whispered. His palms closed into fists and he started trembling again. "I'm so sorry, Ilyusha…"

_It's not your fault_, said a faint voice in Labrador's head. _I've already died once. And I'm thankful that you showed me a life with friends. You shouldn't be sorry to me. I should be thankful to you._

Labrador smiled softly when the door to Frau's room opened. Labrador looked at the door and saw both Castor and Frau standing there. He tried to smile at his friends but there were still traces of his tears so he couldn't ensure his two friends at all. He was soon enclosed into a hug by Castor. He leaned his head onto Castor's shoulder and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

It had been three weeks from Labrador's prophecy and nothing seemed to have happened to him so he had told Castor that he didn't have to guard Labrador anymore. Castor would still make his dolls guard Labrador all the time even when he himself wouldn't be able to do so. Labrador had already won his new-found phobia of flowers and he was tending them like always. Everything had become so normal that Labrador had almost forgotten his prediction. That, however, was the worst mistake he would ever make.

Labrador had gone to his garden like always. One of Castor's dolls had followed him there. It had already become an every-day routine. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

_It's so nice in here_, Labrador thought. _Now I really can't understand why I was afraid of my beautiful flowers. Don't you think so too, little ones?_

There was a long pause after Labrador's sentence. The flowers weren't answering and it scared Labrador a bit. Usually they would answer right away but now… They weren't answering at all.

"What's wrong?" Labrador asked out loud. "Why aren't you answering?" Castor's doll suddenly moved its head and stood protectively in front of Labrador.

Suddenly some of the plants moved. Everything happened so fast that no one actually could catch what happened. Labrador had just stood there and suddenly he saw that his chest had been pierced by a giant plant. That said plant was terribly poisonous. Just a second's contact could kill a grown man. Of course, it was a bit different for a ghost like Labrador but it was still enough to kill him slowly and painfully.

_Is this my end?_ Labrador asked inside his head as he lied down on the soft grass. He looked at the sky and soon heard somebody coming to the greenhouse he was in. All too soon he heard Castor's terrified gasp. Labrador felt how someone lifted him up a bit so that he could breathe easier. Labrador looked up and saw Castor's hurt and sad expression.

"I'm so sorry", Castor whispered. "It's my fault… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault", Labrador panted. He was already gasping for air. "I… I was the one… who said that there's no… danger…"

"But I was the one who believed in it", Castor said softly and stroked Labrador's hair. "I'm so sorry that I let you be alone. I'm so sorry…"

"It's… alright", Labrador whispered. "Thank… you…"

"I…" Castor started but hesitated a bit. "I love you", he whispered.

Labrador's eyes opened fully and he looked at his friend with a shocked expression. Then he suddenly smiled and sniffled a bit. Tears started forming into his eyes and soon they streamed down his face.

"I'm so happy", he whispered. "I... thought that… I was... the only one who… felt like that… Thank… You…"

Suddenly the door to the greenhouse banged open and Frau ran to his friends. He kneeled next to Labrador and Castor and looked at Labrador with disbelief in his eyes. Labrador couldn't be dying in front of him. Not like that. He just couldn't be the first of them to die.

"Dammit!" Frau exclaimed and hit the ground. "Didn't I say that you're not allowed to die, Lab? You can't die here!"

"I… I'm… Sor…ry", Labrador whispered as his eyes started slowly closing themselves. "I'll… wait… for… you two… on… the other… side…"

Labrador took few more breaths and suddenly he just stopped. He didn't move nor did he make any kind of voice. He just stopped. He just lied there in a weird position, looking like a marionette that had its strings cut. Suddenly Frau embraced Labrador's still warm body and started trembling. Castor just stayed there and looked sadly at his two friends. Some tears fell from his eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Lab…_

* * *

It had been already over ten years since Labrador had died. Frau and Castor had tried to move on but it was still hard for them to go to the greenhouses which Labrador had just simply loved.

One day, a huge military aircraft had had some problems with the engine when they were flying near the Barsburg church. It had suddenly started losing height and suddenly it had crashed into the church while the pilots had tried to avoid it as much as possible. Everyone in the church tried to help but suddenly the aircraft exploded while many of the helpers were still inside. Over one hundred people died, among them bishops Castor and Frau.

When the bishop duo had woken up on the other side, they saw a well-known face. He waved his hand and greeted his two friends with a wide smile and said:

"It took you two long enough to get here and look at you! You two haven't aged a day!"

Frau and Castor smiled and took the hands of their long-lost friend again.

"Good to see you again, Lab."

* * *

**Opinions? Or maybe story requests (no yaoi)? I'm open to everything so please review!**


End file.
